


The Three Mates

by Femslash_writer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Clarke, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn never killed a bunch of grounders, Anya never died, and Lincoln was never captured as a Reaper. The grounders still want to kill the sky people. Clarke can only think of one way to permanently unify them. (Lexa/Clarke/Anya) - Alpha Lexa, Alpha Anya, and Beta Clarke - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Three Mates  
> Chapter Rating: T  
> Fandom: The 100  
> Pairing: Clarke/Lexa/Anya  
> Prompt(s): none  
> Warning: Femslash, Knotting, Mating, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics, G!P, pregnancy  
> Beta: nally53095.tumblr.com (check out her page…she is great :)  
> Summary: Finn never killed a bunch of grounders, Anya never died, and Lincoln was never captured as a Reaper. The grounders still want to kill the sky people. Clarke can only think of one way to permanently unify them. (Lexa/Clarke/Anya) – Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

Anya had brought Clarke before her Commander, but a deal had yet to be made. Any chance of one was still few and far between the grounders calling for sky people blood. The resounding cries so loud, even the Heda could no longer ignore them. Only one idea came to the Sky Princess’s mind that could save her people.

“Are you sure, Clarke?” Lexa whispered. She had not expected the offer. The grounders were having a hard time accepting the sky people, even with their renewed effort to impress the so-called ‘savages’ with gifts. Their leader’s offer would cement them as one people.

A fertile omega could do so much for their tree people, and even for the neighboring alliances. Most omegas had been killed or taken into battles against the Ice Nation and the nomads from the Dead Zone. Many alphas would want to get their hands on the Sky Princess. Even without the deal in place, they’d want a piece of her as soon as the suppressants wore off. It would be dangerous not only for the girl, but for the many warriors fighting over her. She would need to be mated soon. The suppressants could lose their effectiveness any day now.

Her offer was probably the safest option for everyone. As soon as the suppressants from the Ark were completely out of her system, Clarke would be an open target without a superior alpha to protect her. The identity of who that alpha would be, was still a mystery.

Anya paced back and forth. She did not like this. The girl was strong for sure, but she deserved better than this. The warrior had not stopped thinking of the Sky Princess since they escaped Mount Weather together. Fighting her shortly after their escape had set something off inside of her. She had had many lovers, but none came close to sparking such a desire in her as the girl who she had not even knotted.

She had hoped that one mating with the girl would be enough, but that opportunity seemed even more distant now. The Commander, the strongest alpha, would surely want to take Clarke as her own. Anya was a good warrior, but head to head with Lexa, she was not sure she would win. The jealously would drive her mad; she would forever feel a tug that could not be satisfied.

“I do not like this, Leksa.” She said in trigedasleng, to keep the girl from understanding them. She knew her Commander could no doubt sense the tension and desire to mate within her. The only reason her pheromones did not have Clarke in a lust haze, was because the contraceptives blocked her senses while they remained in her system.

Neither grounder was eager for the day the contraceptives failed. Their pheromones would surely hit Clarke like a pauna. Their desire would become obvious, leaving her with all the power over them. Yes, ultimately it would be Clarke’s choice who she mated with. Alphas could fight all they wanted, but neither woman would ever force the sky princess, and they would protect her so no one else could either.

Lexa felt an unpleasantness role through her system. If Clarke chose Anya over her, her alpha would scream in fury. It might even tear her apart from the inside. She had felt a strong pull towards Costia, but this was something else. Part of her wondered if it was because the girl was from the sky, while another part wondered if she had found her one true mate. Costia had been an Omega, but all of their mating attempts had ended in failure. It was not uncommon for an Omega born on the ground to be infertile. In fact, only one in five could produce a healthy offspring.

The idea of Clarke being pregnant by another did not sit well with her inner beast. Luckily, Finn had not been an alpha, or perhaps the girl would be caring his spawn now. However, for some reason imaging the girl holding Anya’s child did not have the same effect. It didn’t seem as painful to imagine her with a little one that belonged to the older woman. It only pained Lexa to imagine being denied the mating she felt she was destined to have with the sky girl.

It was unheard of on the ground and in space for an omega to have two alpha mates. Sometimes a beta would join an alpha and omega in a partnership, but they would almost certainly remain a third wheel.

A prophecy made long before any of the women were born, did not even cross their lust-addled brain. Shortly after the nuclear bombs had been dropped, when the first Heda was named, a great seer had made a prophecy. Someday a Heda would unite all the clans and welcome back those of the Dead Zone, but only when she was mated to her omega could she truly lead. Another, a mentor, would mate the same omega, and they would become the most powerful three. No blade, rock, or fire could destroy them. Together they would bring about a peace and prosperity only known in great legends before the Great War.

“What would you have me do?” The Commander hissed back. “It is safest for all. Mating her would stop most.”

The scent of an alpha, especially the Commander, would stop most alphas. Only those that did not respect the alliance would challenge it. Clarke would never be able to be alone again. Someone would always have to be watching her, or several people if Lexa had her way, which she always did. However, the sky girl would not be pleased. She was very independent with very little idea of what she was really asking of the two women.

“And who would mate the girl? Every Alpha has the right to try until she is claimed.” She scowled remembering her old childhood friend dealing with attempted matting. The omega had been killed in a scuffle over her first mating. This time, she swore a similar fate would not befall her new…’friend’. “We have not had an Omega born in fifteen summers. There will be a frenzy.”

“We will deal with it.” The commander turned away from her mentor, ignoring her concerns. She had long ago steeled her heart, but now it seemed to be cracking. She wanted this and now it was leading her decision. “We accept your offer, Clarke kom Skaikru. Let us begin our preparation.”

**I know a lot of people aren’t in to this type of story, and I am kind of new to it myself. Please let me know if you have any comments or concerns. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Three Mates
> 
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Clarke/Lexa/Anya
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Knotting, Mating, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics, G!P, pregnancy
> 
> Beta: nally53095.tumblr.com (lol my hot new editor, check out that girl)
> 
> Summary: Finn never killed a bunch of grounders, Anya never died, and Lincoln was never captured as a Reaper. The grounders still want to kill the sky people. Clarke can only think of one way to permanently unify them. (Lexa/Clarke/Anya) – Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

**Camp Jaha**  
“Mom, I have to do this. What if the suppressants wear off and I’m not mated?” Fear tickled her spine. An unmated omega could be torn apart in the frenzy. The heat would take over every sense, leaving her vulnerable and blind to threats. Making the deal with the Commander made sense. It would be the best for everyone. The grounders would have a fertile omega that could provide healthy children, and the Arkers would have protection. The only question left now, was whom Clarke would mate with.

A part deep inside of the Sky Princess wanted to wait until she was in heat, to choose a mate. It would simply be easier for her body to lead her to the perfect mate. Alphas ready to mate would release pheromones into the air. The sweet airborne chemicals would lead her to the perfect grounder. The only problem was getting to that alpha before another alpha got to her. Her scent would drive their whole camp wild. Whoever mates with her, will get her life.

The strong warriors might not let her choose. It was the major flaw in her plan. She could be mated with anyone even if they weren’t the one destined for her. If that happened, then she would just have to live with it. Mating in heat for the first time was a gamble, but she couldn’t be sure who her perfect match was until then. The pheromones would lead the ovulating omega to the right alpha.

“There has to be another way.” Abby shook her head, feeling the need to vomit becoming more and more prevalent. Her daughter was going to be taken sexually by an alpha with or without Clarke’s consent.

The doctor knew what she had to do. Reaching into the pocket of her lab coat, she pulled out a light pink pill still incased in plastic and foil. “Honey, I…I…there is one pill left. I didn’t want to say anything, but it could save you. Take it.” The older woman’s hand was shaking. She was experiencing heaving withdrawals, due to a lifetime of suppressants leaving her system. “It should give you at least a few more weeks.”

Abby was the oldest fertile omega left from the broken Ark. All omegas on the Ark were put on suppressants beginning at the age of ten. Twenty plus years of drugs exiting Abby’s system was not a pretty sight.

It was only two days into the withdrawal, and she was experiencing all the classic symptoms including violent shakes, cold flashes, vomiting, and insomnia. The pain felt like it was never going to end, but she had to keep going. They needed her because she was the only classically trained doctor.

“Mom, no I can’t.” The suppressants would patch the problem for a little while, but she had promised the grounders an omega that was ready to mate. She was not ready to be pregnant, but she was also not ready to go back on her word. “You take it. You need it the most.”

“Clarke – “

Her hand rested on her mothers, keeping the pill from escaping the shaking palm. “Please mom, you take it. We need you as the doctor, with all the fighting. We’ll come up with something for you when the suppressants wear off, but for now we need you.”

**Grounder Camp**

“Heda, she is not one of us,” growled Indra. She had been looking forward to coating her knife’s edge in sky people blood. Their sky fire had burned down the village of Ponar, where her niece and sister had lived. Indra’s sister had perished in the sky fires, but her niece had escaped with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back. The skin on the girl’s front had been badly burned, leaving long disfiguring scars along her once beautiful torso.

The dark general hated all the sky people. They deserved a thousand deaths for leaving her niece motherless and scarred. The Sky Princess was the worst of them all, in her opinion. She had burned three hundred of their warriors alive. Why Anya had forgiven the girl, was still a mystery to the general.

“That is my point.” Her makeshift throne was uncomfortable to say the least. She longed for the large goose pillows that lined the halls of her palace in Polis. “She would provide us healthy young.”

Gustus shifted in his seat. The thought of mating the Skai Prisa was an attractive one. She had golden locks rarely seen in the grounder world. Her beauty was whispered about amongst the warriors. If he were to have her, then he would be a legend amongst his people. They would envy him, and their children would be seen as gods. “But who is to mate her, Heda?”

Frown lines marred Lexa’s beautiful complexion. Her guard’s voice held the throaty gravel of arousal. She had never hated him more than in this moment. Her inner alpha wanted to punish him, but the spirit of Heda gave her strength to hold back. Anya, however, had begun to play with her knife waiting for the opportunity to stab the moment in the throat.

Lexa’s voice held a gravely quality, “She will choose who she wants.”

There was a resounding grumble through the room, but Indra voiced the unspoken complaint. “How will she do that if she is not in heat?”

Anya’s hard member pressed against her thighs. She was sick of all this talk. She may be a general, but she dealt very little with policymaking when she stayed in Polis. Most of her days were spent roaming from village to village. Most of the time she stayed within the boundaries that belonged to the tree people. Before Lexa became Heda, Leader of the Twelve Clans, she had roamed outside the boundaries.

The lake people had a certain beauty that she had especially enjoyed tasting in her wild youth. The previous Heda had turned a blind eye to her escapades far from home. Anya would never have chosen to leave on her own. If not for Luna, leader of the lake people, she might still be there today. The older woman had forced her to return to the tree people. She had only been back for a week when she was assigned to mentor the future Heda.

Shaking her head, she removed the many stained memories of the lake people. Unlike the other generals, she had been privy to Heda’s thoughts before they were final decisions. She knew they would have to meet with the twelve clans. The sky people wanted to unify. The rest of the clans would have to agree to it; even the Heda could not make such an important decision without consulting the other leaders.

“The decision is not mine alone.” Her eyes met everyone in the room before continuing. “We will be calling a meeting of the twelve clans. The sky people wish to join us as one people.”

The room went from quiet to a roar, as the arguing of the Commander’s inner circle commenced. They did not like the idea of the twelve clans becoming thirteen and felt very comfortable showing their displeasure. Lexa fought an eye roll, while her mentor openly smirked at her. This was going to be a long night for all of them.

**Oh my goodness. How flattered am I with all the nice support I got. Really you guys are the best. It really struck a cord with me. I really appreciate you all giving such in depth comments. It really kicked my butt into gear. I’ll try to work on the next chapter soon (summer finals next week)**


End file.
